


Dip Trip

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Daily Thranduil Project, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Middle Earth, Nudity, Playful Thranduil, Some Humor, Summer Thranduil Bash, Swearing, Swimming, Thranduil - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bard complains about the summer heat and Thranduil provides some relief.





	Dip Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little piece I wrote for Daily Thranduil Project's Summer Thranduil Bash.

Thranduil paused as he entered the bedroom. Bard lay on the floor in front of the open doors to the balcony, wearing only his short clothes. 

“My love, what are you doing?” Thranduil asked as he came over to gaze down on his sprawled mate. He tried not to laugh at the annoyed look on his husband’s face as Bard opened one eye to glare at him.

“Trying to cool off!” Bard snapped. “Who would have thought it would be so damned hot here of all places!” Thranduil allowed a smile to spread at this. 

“Oh, it’s not that bad….” Thranduil began.

“Sure, if you’re a bloody elf it’s not!” Bard barked. “But I am a mere mortal and this heat is going to kill me! It’s so unfair that you elves don’t suffer like the rest of us! There are times I really hate you!” Thranduil laughed at this and shrugged, gathering up his long garments as he sat down next to his sweaty mate.

“I can see how annoying it must be.” Thranduil said, reaching out to touch Bard, who swatted his hand away.

“Get off!” Bard cried. “I am dying here and your hot hands don’t make it any better!” Thranduil rolled his eyes at this. 

“I thought you liked my “Hot” hands on you.” Thranduil purred. Bard snorted and moved away.

“I do, but not when I am about to melt!” Bard huffed. “Seriously, this heat is terrible! Do you truly not notice it?” 

“It’s warm, I will grant you that, but it would have to get much hotter for an elf to notice.” Thranduil conceded. “I know that doesn’t make it any easier for you, but don’t blame me for being an elf.” 

“I blame you for not having any means to cool off!” Bard growled and sat up. “At least in Lake Town we could run and jump in the lake but here?” Bard waved his arm to indicate the whole of Mirkwood. “The Forest River is too wild to swim in and the other will knock you out!” 

“That would solve the problem,” Thranduil teased. “Once asleep you wouldn’t notice the heat….” He trailed off at the murderous look Bard shot him. Thranduil ducked his head, a sly smile playing on his lips. “I might have something that would fit the bill.” Thranduil’s eyes sparkling as he thought of the place. “That is if you are willing to take a little trek in this heat.”

Bard’s reaction was priceless. He practically leap off the floor and grabbed Thranduil, pulling him up as he yelled, “What are we waiting for, lets go for the love of Varda!”

“Okay, okay, but I have to change first. And you can’t go in just your undergarments!” Thranduil laughed. “As much as I enjoy seeing you like this, eyebrows wouldn’t be the only thing rising at the sight of you!” 

“Only you have eyes for me.” Bard scoffed. “I think most see me as a some hairy creature that has bewitched their king.” 

“You are wrong my love,” Thranduil reached out to brush Bard’s dark hair away from his flushed face. “There are many a elf maid and lad who would be happy to share their bed with you!” 

Bard shook his head at this, but a small smile crept out. Despite his earlier protest at Thranduil’s touch, Bard leaned into his mate. Thranduil pulled him close, kissing him softly before pulling away.

“So….which is it? Cool down or get a little hotter?” Thranduil breathed heavily into Bard’s ear. Bard grimaced, pushing away.

“Cooler….as much as I like the latter, it’s way too hot for that!” 

“Spoil sport!” Thranduil pouted. “Oh well, maybe I can change your mind later.” He sighed as he moved away, removing his robe. “Come on, go put on something and then we will be off!” Thranduil went into his dressing room as Bard went to his.

“What should I wear?” Bard called out. 

“Clothes!” Came Thranduil’s muffled response.

“Smart ass!” Bard muttered and louder, “Yes, but what type of “clothes”? Where are we going and what are we going to be doing?” Bard asked as he sorted thru his wardrobe. 

“Nothing fancy.” Thranduil’s voice came from behind him. Bard jumped and whirled around, a small exclamation escaping him at the sight before. Bard had never seen Thranduil dressed as he was. 

Thranduil wore a simple sleeveless tunic, leggings that only came mid-thigh and shoes that looked like slippers. His long hair was plaited in an elaborate braid. Bard could only stare in open mouth wonder at his lover. Standing before him was not the powerful and haughty Elf King he had fallen in love with. Instead there stood a young ellon; full of mischief and laughing eyes. Bard had never thought of what Thranduil must have been like in his “youth”. He had an inkling of it now. Bard had a feeling that he was about to see a side of Thranduil he had never seen before.

Thranduil was pleased at Bard’s response to his attire. He pushed past him and selected garments that he knew were appropriate for the journey. Bard took them, not even noticing what he put on, only having eyes for his elf. Once dressed, Thranduil gave a nod and took Bard’s hand and made their way to the kitchen. Bard wasn’t the only one to stare in amazement at Thranduil. The staff filled their kings request for food and drink to be prepared, all the while whispering in wonder. Thranduil ignored it, calling out to have it brought to the stables when done. Bard simply followed after, puzzled and excited about their destination. Thranduil didn’t answer any of his questions, only replying; “You’ll see soon enough, my love.” 

In short time they were on their way. They rode tandem on Thranduil’s mighty elk. Bard clung to Thranduil, never comfortable on the great beast. He always felt like he was about to slip off and then be kicked and trampled by it, sure it didn’t like him. No matter how many times Thranduil assured him that was not the case, Bard didn’t believe him. He saw the distain in the elk’s eyes when it looked at him, nothing would convince him other wise. He endured the teasing from Thranduil and his children about it, but he and the elk knew the score.

It tolerated him only because it’s master loved the human, which was almost as loathsome as a dwarf, the elk snorted. Bard’s grip tightened around Thranduil’s waist when he felt the annoyed sound. Bard could feel Thranduil’s chest move in silent laughter. Laugh all you want, Bard thought, but we both know the truth, don’t we elk? Another snort confirmed Bard’s suspensions, as did the jaunty hop which threw Bard hard into the wicker baskets behind him, causing him to grunt in pain. Thranduil’s sharp tug on the reins, along with a string of elvish reprimands made Bard perversely pleased. 

Soon enough Bard relaxed and took notice of their surroundings. The forest around the caverns were nothing like the dark and foreboding trees that made up the bulk of Mirkwood. As they made their way, Bard noticed that they seemed to be traveling towards the Mountains of Mirkwood. The mountains had a mind of their own, a unique feature like much of Mirkwood. Some days, they could be seen clear as day, as if they were just within touching distance. Then other days, far off or completely hidden. For as many times he had come to stay with Thranduil, they had never visited them. It would seem that today was the day. 

The trip took over an hour and the mountains grew larger and larger. All the while, Bard grew hotter and hotter. The forest seemed to trap the summer heat, along with heavy, dank humidity. Bard squirmed as sweat trickled down his back. His dark hair, caught up in a messy bun, was plastered to his scalp. He was sure his legs were glued to the elk. He had a wild image of being unable to get off the beast when they arrived and it would go galloping off with him being tossed about like a doll while it tried to get rid of him. A giggle escaped him. Thranduil glanced back at him with a puzzled look. Bard grinned. Between the heat and the swaying gait of the elk, he was being to feel drunk. And not in the good way. 

“Thran… how much longer till we get to there?” Bard asked, wrinkling his nose at how whiney he sounded. His annoyance increased at the deep chuckle from Thranduil. Insufferable was the best he could say about his mate in that moment. 

“Not long, I promise.” Thranduil replied, reaching down to squeeze Bard’s hand that rested on his hip. “Can you not feel the difference in the air?”

Bard frowned. Naturally, his ability to detect minute changes to the temperature was limited but now that Thranduil had mentioned it, Bard could feel a difference. The air smelled fresher and with a hint of promised coolness. He inhaled deeply and his feeling of drunkenness lessened, perking him up.

“Where are we going?” Bard queried. Thranduil’s smile widened but said nothing. Bard muttered that elves could be as stubborn as dwarves, hoping it would provoke Thranduil to tell him. Surprisingly it just invoked laughter from him. Bard loved Thranduil’s laughter, especially when it was his true laugh, not his “court” laugh, the reserved and guarded one. Bard’s own smile grew. He might not have gotten an answer but the merriment of his lover was better. Where ever they were going, Thranduil seemed to be excited and that made Bard excited. 

Thranduil was true to his word, they only traveled a half an hour more, all the while the air grew cooler and faintly Bard could hear cascading water. The forest had grown less dense around them but they were also larger, massive boles with branches soring over them, roots gripping around boulders. Bard gazed in wonder at the sight of such trees. 

“We’re here!” Thranduil announced as he reined in, throwing his leg over the elks neck and sliding to the moss covered ground. Thranduil turned and lifted his arms to assist Bard in dismounting. Bard gladly accepted them, sliding off and into Thranduil’s arms. His legs felt a little wobbly from the long journey. Thranduil quickly pulled off the packs and the harness, gave his mount a gentle slap to it’s haunches, telling him to go enjoy himself. Bard leaned against one of the boulders, staying out of the way as the elk passed him.

Thranduil grinned and picking up the baskets, jerked his head for Bard to follow him. Bard pushed away, glad to be stretching his legs, scrambled after Thranduil. They weaved up and around boulders, ducking under roots that arched over the mossy path. Once again, he cursed not being born an elf. Thranduil ducked and jumped with grace, even with all the baskets, while he clambered and slipped. He was more then ready to give Thranduil a piece of his mind after the last root, looking up, the words dyed one his tongue. Thranduil glanced at him, smile shy and delighted at the look on Bard’s face. Bard was awed by the sight. 

The mountains towered over them and as impressive as they were, it was the pools of water lay before them that invoked the delight in Bard. Some of the pools were formed by the roots of the massive trees and others seemingly carved out of the boulders. Water spilled from one pool to the next. Light danced on the surface of some, while others lay in shade, their depths beckoned with the promise of cooling relief. The whole area seemed bathed in cool green light and splashes of pale yellow. It was truly a magical place.

“This is amazing Thran!” Bard exclaimed. Thranduil’s grin threatened to split his face in half. He was so happy Bard was impressed. Bard glanced around, not sure which pool to choose. Thranduil didn’t waste time, stripping off his tunic and then his breeches. Bard took a moment to enjoy the sight of his naked mate but it was short lived as Thranduil tossed the garments aside and dashed towards the closest pool and dove in. Bard gasped and rushed to the edge to see Thranduil break the surface with a delight shout. 

“You wanted to swim, so get your ass in here!” Thranduil yelled up at him. “The water is wonderful!”

Bard snorted in amusement and quickly removed his clothes, following Thranduil’s lead, took a running jump into the welcoming water. He broke the surface as fast as possible, exploding with an outraged, “It’s fucking freezing!” Thranduil back stroked away from his sputtering and cursing mate.

“Careful of what you wish for!” Thranduil taunted as he quickly got out of the water, laughing all the while. 

“You bastard!” Bard roared and swam towards him, scrambling to get out of the pool and to reach Thranduil, who nimbly climbed one of the trees like a squirrel and perched on a limb hanging over the pool that lay between its roots. Thranduil grinned down at Bard.

“Yeah, but your not hot anymore are you?” 

Bard grudgingly had to agree. “Still, you could have given me a heart attach, jumping into cold water like that!” Thranduil rolled his eyes at this.

“Please!” Thranduil stood up on the branch and walked to the end of it. Bard felt a tug of concern for Thranduil as he did this. Thranduil flashed him a cheeky smile and winked as he gave a bounce on the end, sending the whole branch into motion and as it lifted him high, Thranduil jumped up and out, doing a summersault before piercing the water. Bard could see him arching thru the clear water, breaking the surface gracefully. 

“Show off!” Bard shouted at him. Thranduil stuck his tongue out and dove under to swim towards Bard who sat on the root of the pool. Thranduil popped up and sent a stream of water shooting out of his mouth at Bard. Bard yelled in mock disgust and jumped in, grabbing Thranduil as he came up, pushing him under. Bard laughed as he swam away, trying to evade him. Thranduil quickly caught him and they shoved, dunked and splashed each other.

They played and chased each other from one pool to the next. Bard marveled at Thranduil’s antics. At one pool, Thranduil took a dangling branch and used it to swing back and forth over the water before letting go. Then at another, Thranduil shot down the slope of the cascading waterfall like a otter. Bard gamely followed each stunt, granted not as gracefully as his mate. 

The afternoon was waxing and they were both were breathless and a bit chilled when they climbed out. Thranduil pulled Bard towards a sunlight rock where they sprawled out, letting the sun warm and dry them. Bard closed his eyes, letting the warmth of rock and sun lull him, glancing over at Thranduil. Bard had never seen Thranduil so relaxed. His lips curled in a small smile as he lay there, enjoying the sun on his skin. Droplets of water slipped down his face. Bard inhaled at the sight of him. Like many times, Bard wondered how he had been so lucky in gaining Thranduil’s love and affection. 

“I am the lucky one, my love.” Thranduil said without opening an eye, dark brow arching. Bard chuckled and rolled to his side, propping himself up on one arm to watch Thranduil.

“How did you know I was thinking that?” 

“Because I know you.” Thranduil snorted and cracked an eye to look at him. “I know you think you are not worthy but you couldn’t be more wrong.” Thranduil matched Bard’s potion and reached out to brush his dark hair from his forehead. “I am the lucky one.” Bard rolled his eyes at this. Thranduil’s smile faded and his face turned serious. 

“It’s true Bard,” Thranduil cupped Bard’s cheek and held his eyes. “You woke me up. I hadn’t thought I would find love again and there you were.” Thranduil’s smile was sweet, his fingers traced Bard’s face. “Standing up to me, making me realize that I had fallen into bitter ways.” Bard kissed Thranduil’s fingers as they touch his lips, embarrassed by Thranduil’s praise, like he always was when people complemented him. 

"And with Legolas leaving….. I would have become more and more withdrawn but you were there for me. You didn’t allow me to wallow, you demanded my attention, even if it was for your people and not yourself.” Thranduil’s voice lowered as he added, “Though happily that changed…..” Thranduil’s smile became seductive. He leaned closer to whisper, “I will always remember the look you gave me… I knew my feelings for you but didn’t think you cared for me the same way, until that night….” 

Bard flushed and looked away, remembering how he basically threw himself at the Elf King, drunk from too much Dorwinion wine and over come with the fact that Thranduil was leaving for Mirkwood and that he might never see him again. They were saying good night and Bard had grasped Thranduil’s hand, desperate to stop him and as they stood there, Bard gripping Thranduil’s hand, trying to find the words to express his feelings, and failing that, looked up at him, eyes filling with the desire that had been there from the moment he had seen Thranduil sweep into the ruins of Dale. When their eyes met, well….no words were needed except for the soft sighs and hushed exclamations of love. 

Bard’s eyes once more locked with Thranduil and the same rush of desire and love filled them. Their lips joined and their bodies slotted together and they warmed each other on the mossy ground. Bard didn’t mind getting hot and sweaty again. He didn’t even mind Thranduil’s roar of amusement when he got up to take a much needed swim. Bard twisted about to see what was so funny and saw that his whole backside was green from the moss. Bard laughed, shrugging as Thranduil lay sprawled there, tears coursing down his face as he chortled. 

“I’m not the only green man!” Bard pointed out and Thranduil sat up at this, noticing that his knees and forearms were also smeared with the moss. Bard held out his hand and Thranduil grasped it and letting Bard pull him up and into his arms. “Come on you wicked elf, let’s get clean and then I can show you some water tricks of my own!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I wrote anything, so please forgive any mistakes (No beta).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! Kudos and Comments always make me shiny! <3<3


End file.
